


Carbonated Memories

by aruhime



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Definitely not angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Things to fill your heart with:coffeecoke from foreign places.In which Seungsik is in a band who travels a lot, and Chan is a veterinarian.
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Carbonated Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time writing for Victon, I still need some more videos to get to know them, but I'm craving some 95line contents!!  
> Based on a tumblr post I randomly found on pinterest, I thought I will make something not angst with chansik as the characters.  
> I hope you like it!  
> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)

_Things to fill your heart with_ : _~~coffee~~ coke from foreign places._

In which Seungsik is in a band who travels a lot, and Chan is a veterinarian.

—

"Has it arrived yet?"

"Hmm? Not yet,"

Seungsik heard something crashed on the background, followed by Chan's sigh. "What happened? Are you busy? I can call later—"

"No, no, it's Ruby," Chan sounded like he got up from wherever he was, probably walking towards the source of that crashing sound. "I brought one of the sick hamster home, that little buddy needs his meds time to time. I cannot just leave him at the clinic. It seems like she doesn't like it—Ruby, oh my god."

"What?"

"She crashed your plant."

Seungsik pinched his nose bridge. "Can you please put our call on speaker, I want to lecture a certain girl—"

Chan laughed. He sounded like he was crouching over the broken pot, "I already told you, don't put anything here."

"Is it the one beside the drying rack again?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god, Ruby, why."

"I gotta clean this now," Chan laughed again, and Seungsik was very, very glad he called tonight. "Talk to you later?"

"Ah, I still want to hear your voice, though." Seungsik knew Chan could hear the pout through the phone.

"Oh, shush. Hanging up now."

"Text me if the soda arrived," Seungsik added, "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, love you too."

—

_The clear coke arrived safely!! It's so pretty I could cry_ 😭😭

_Oh, thank god. I was embarrassing myself in broken Japanese when shipping it_

_Did sejun record it_

_Sadly yes._

_Brb hunting your embarrassing vid_

_Chan._

_:p_

—

"Sorry, I couldn't pick your call earlier!" Chan half-yelled to the phone. "One of the visitor's dog was throwing fit. She's scaring the other animals."

"Are you ok?"

"Of course," Chan grinned and waved his hand in dismissal, even though he knew Seungsik couldn't see him. "It's just calming her down needs some time."

"I don't understand dogs," Seungsik restrained his laugh. "But if you need a long time to calm the dog down, I guess now you understand my feelings when you suddenly sulk."

Chan gaped. "Hanging up now."

"Ah, now he's sulking."

"Stuff and nonsense," Chan huffed. "How is your stage today?"

—

Sejun is Seungsik's band's second vocalist, he also handled the synthesizer. Right now, he didn't look like a vocalist at all, stuffing oily street foods into his mouth, it was a mystery how his vocal cords were still intact with that amount of junk food every day.

"Do you want some, hyung?"

"Don't talk when your mouth is full," Seungsik scolded without looking. He was eyeing something on the nearby convenience store.

"Buying soda for Chan-hyung?" Sejun ignored the scolding completely.

Seungsik nodded. "I saw the cherry one inside there. I should buy it now and ship it quickly."

"Isn't cherry coke available back home?" Sejun asked, his mouth still full. "How is this one different with that?"

"They use different kind of sugar around here," Seungsik said like it was a common knowledge. "At least it's what Chan said."

Sejun only nodded. "If you actually buy it, can I have one too, hyung?"

—

_Have you eaten today_

_How are you_

_How is everyone in the band?_

_I bought kimbap from downstairs, i forgot they always give us free kimchi_

_I wish you're here to eat this :/_

_It's late there, isn't it?? Talking about time zones :/_

_Hve fun on today's stage!! I miss you, mwah._

—

"Has it arrived yet?"

"The cherry one? Yes!" Seungsik could hear the something on the stove, hissing. "It arrived this morning, the carrier was lucky I didn't go to the clinic yet."

"Do you like it?"

"Hmm, not really. It is not as sweet as we have around here." Chan put something inside the pot (was it a pot?) Seungsik could hear the hissing intensified.

"What are you cooking for dinner?"

"Ramyeon!" Chan laughed. "I don't feel like eating out today, plus I'm too lazy to cook something proper."

"What happen to the kimchi last time?"

"Ah, that I throw it to the bin." Chan said sheepishly. "I offered it to Subin, you know, the new intern. But he didn't want it."

"You should ship it to me instead," Seungsik let out a long breath. "I miss actual kimchi with authentic recipe."

"Then hurry back,"

Seungsik could feel the ache inside his chest. "Just three more countries. And I will be back."

—

_The green coca cola arrived! Tysm_ 😘

_The packaging is ok right?_

_It is. It's safe and sound as usual. The carrier start suspecting me being an illegal dealer or something, since you always pack the soda with extra, extra care_

_And by extra, I mean you don't need to cover the entirety of this box with fragile stickers._

_Lol i was just being cautious._

_Also the carrier doesn't have to come again next week. It's the last one._

_Oh!!!!_

_Yep_

_You're coming back?_

_That, I am._

—

**Author's Note:**

> I googled "can we ship soda overseas", and apparently you can. It kinda complicated, but it _can_ so that's the important think I guess (runs away)  
> 


End file.
